


Losers Aloft

by Lysandra_Lewis



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra_Lewis/pseuds/Lysandra_Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, Thomas and Minho never expected that finding somewhere to live together would be an easy accomplishment, but when they do, it's more wonderful than they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers Aloft

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Kate as a Valentine's gift, and for everyone to enjoy

It was Newt who found the place as he was driving home from work one day, he’d taken a detour to avoid traffic and unintentionally found himself stopping outside the five storey building. If he had to admit it, he would say that the building itself wasn’t very appealing, it was the top floor that had caught his attention as it rose above the other, shorter buildings in the street. And as luck would have it, the top floor was for sale, as stated by the real estate sign on the front wall.

The reason Newt had stopped was because nearly the entire wall facing the street was glass, a wall of windows. It was one of the strangest features he had ever seen on any of the residential buildings he and his boyfriends had visited over the past few months. To Newt, sealing his relationship with Minho and Thomas was finding a place where they could all live together happily. Of course their relationship wasn’t exactly conventional, polyamory not being very common, but they made it work.

 

Minho and Newt had been friends for years before they started renting an apartment together. It was only when they both found themselves falling for the new bartender, Thomas, at the pub they frequented, that things became complicated. Minho had been the first to chat Thomas up and ask him out a few weeks after they had first met, while Newt became more dejected as the two spent time together. Of course Minho had figured out quickly what was bothering Newt and told him that he would never put his new relationship before the respect and love he had for his best friend. It had been too late to take back his admission of love and upon realising that it was more than just ‘friend love’ Minho had kissed an extremely surprised Newt. The next few days were full of confusion and awkwardness as Newt struggled with his feelings for Minho and crush on Thomas, and Minho wondering if he could make it work with both of them. Surprisingly it was Thomas who came up with the solution, after Minho had admitted somewhat guiltily to kissing Newt and realising he had feelings for both him and Thomas. As the secrets came to light, Thomas also admitted being attracted to the blonde boy who was always with Minho, and suggested an open relationship between the three of them.

After a conversation between Newt, Minho and Thomas, they all soon agreed to the idea of dabbling in polyamory. And to their great joy, they found it suited all of them. Minho and Newt continued to live together while Thomas often came around to their apartment, or vice versa. Sometimes their relationship became a bit intense if there was an argument between the three of them, and they would each take a bit of a break to cool off, eventually coming around again to apologise or compromise. But, through the sheer stubbornness of the trio, they made it through two years of being in a healthy relationship. Minho had been the first to bring up living together at dinner one night, asking if they should all find a place to rent or buy together. It wasn’t easy to get both of his partners on board with the idea, but they all agreed eventually. And then the long process of hunting for a place to call home began.

 

As Newt stared at the building in front of him, he realised this could be exactly the place they were looking for, as it was advertised as a loft. This meant there would probably be enough space for a king bed, instead of the other places they had looked at with two or three smaller rooms, which would of course make the trio’s love life very difficult. Newt took some pictures, both of the real estate sign and of the building itself, and sent them to Thomas. He decided to wait to get back to his apartment to tell Minho.

**That’s the one Newt**

He received the text from Thomas as he climbed the stairs to the apartment.

**Glad you agree Tommy, I’m gonna show Minho the pictures now :)**

“Minho! I have something to show you,” Newt said with a smile as he walked inside and saw Minho in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

“Oh?”

Newt brought up the pictures of the advertisement and building on his phone, and handed it to his boyfriend. “ _Oh_.” Is all the reply he got, in a more hushed tone than before. “How on earth did you find it?”

“Sheer chance actually, babe, I was just passing by when I noticed it. I sent the photos to Tommy, he seems to like the idea of it. What about you?” Newt looked to his boyfriend somewhat nervously now, they had all agreed that if any one of them didn’t like the place they looked at, they wouldn’t even consider it.

“Newt, I think it’s great, it could be exactly what we’re looking for,” Minho replied enthusiastically, pulling Newt in for a lingering kiss.

The first person they called was Thomas to confirm his opinion on the loft, the second was the estate agent who sounded very helpful as Newt carefully explained their situation. By the end of the call, they had an inspection date for the next day, and a very hopeful outlook.

 

Meeting the estate agent at the site was always a nerve-wracking experience, as the three of them had had more than one disapproving look sent their way while viewing other places to live. However, the woman meeting them, Rachel, only smiled and led them up to the top floor of the building. There was a collective gasp from the trio as the door opened and they walked inside, Newt’s of wonderment, Thomas’ of excitement and Minho’s of delight.

The loft was almost entirely devoid of furniture and extremely spacious. It was basically one large room, with the wall of windows directly opposite the door, a kitchen straight to the left and what looked like the bathroom next to that. To the right was a wooden staircase, leading to the balcony overhead, most likely where the bed would go. It was almost too good to be true. As the trio walked in, they each felt like the loft would be the perfect place for them to live their lives together, but have enough space to be apart if they needed it.

“What do you think guys?” asked Rachel after they had poked around the place for a few minutes.

“I like it a lot,” said Thomas sincerely, looking over to his boyfriends who nodded simultaneously.

“Er, how much is it?” Minho asked, apprehension colouring his voice.

Rachel named both the prices the landlord was looking at, for rent or to buy. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up and Newt asked politely, “Would you please give us a couple of minutes?”

Rachel gave a curt nod and walked back outside, gently closing the door behind her.

Minho gave a dramatic exhalation as he turned to Thomas and Newt, “Well I’m shocked to say the least.”

“You’re ‘shocked’, are you? I think that’s an understatement, Min.” said Newt incredulously.

“I think ‘absolutely flabbergasted’ might be what you’re looking for; we’ve just found a place that seems perfect at first inspection and the selling price for it is only a few thousand over our budget. Guys, I think we need to take this offer while it stands. We might not find a place like this again.” Thomas looked between his boyfriends, watching their reactions.

“I think you’re right Tommy”, conceded Newt, slinging an arm around Thomas’ shoulders, eyes drifting around the room. “What do you think, Min? Willing to forgo takeout and Netflix for a couple of months for this place?”

Minho melted at the double puppy-dog eyes he was being given, and replied, “Anything for you guys,” leaning over and giving them each a quick kiss. “Let’s just make sure we ask all our questions first, and if it’s still good, we’ll dot the i’s and cross the t’s on the contract.”

They called Rachel back in, telling her that they were considering buying the loft, and proceeded to ask her their well-rehearsed questions about the place in general. An hour later, the trio were sitting in Rachel’s office making plans with the banks and landlord, feeling that they had finally found a place to call their own.

 

It was three and a half weeks later when all the forms were signed and arrangements in place, which meant Newt, Minho and Thomas could finally move into their loft. They started slowly and orderly, bringing up boxes from Thomas’ previous apartment first, and then the ones from Minho and Newt’s. By mid-afternoon they decided on hauling the furniture from the removalist’s truck upstairs.

“That’ll do for today, guys,” said Newt as they shifted the couch into position next to the window-wall. It was more of a daybed really, long and comfortable, something that Thomas had found in a second-hand shop a week earlier and begged to buy, arguing that it would be great in front of the windows, which it was. It was the only ‘new’ addition that they had bought for their loft, and none of them regretted it.

“How about I cook some pasta, just something simple, and then we can relax,” suggested Minho. Newt and Thomas vehemently agreed.

While Minho went to work in the kitchen and found the box labelled ‘utensils’, Newt went upstairs to the balcony to make a haphazard nest on the mattress they brought up, not having the strength to put their large bed back together. Thomas fiddled around with some of the other boxes, pulling out blankets and cushions to throw on their couch.

Dinner was short as they ate at the bench in the kitchen, before Thomas grabbed Minho with one hand and Newt with the other, and pulled them across the room to the couch at the window. Minho sat in the middle, back against one of the soft cushions Thomas had put out, as Newt curled like a cat against his left side, head lolling onto his shoulder. Thomas draped himself over Newt, and rested his head on Minho’s lap. Without speaking, they each turned to look out the windows as the sun began to set. The loft was high enough over the other buildings in the street that they could see a fair way out in the city, and it was a view they weren’t likely to tire of quickly.

Newt twisted so he could kiss Minho on the jaw, and pulled a rug from the back of the couch to cover Thomas. Minho gently carded his fingers through Thomas’s hair and heard him sigh at the touch. It was the shared space, the innocent physical intimacy that they would remember about their first night together in the loft. It wasn’t long before the stars came out and Thomas, Newt and Minho were too tired to drag themselves upstairs, instead opting to fall asleep on one another and breathe in the starlight filtering through the windows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks to sabrielity for her editing of this fic :)


End file.
